Jaden C'el (Earth-420)
"I want to be able to make it up to them... Because, it IS my fault..." ''- Jaden C'el'' ''History'' Jaden was born to Alexandria Ritform and Nickolas C'el. He had 3 older siblings, 2 sisters and a brother. They were a middle class family living in the suburbs of Sacramento, California. They had a steady lifestyle with both parents being frequently out at work and leaving the kids to be on their own. Jaden was a little child who often played and got along with his siblings. He was a very happy and open child. But when his siblings started to sprout powers, he hadn't gotten any yet, and started to stray from his family, since he was feeling left out. He then became very quiet and to himself, as he didn't feel like he was part of the family anymore, due to not having powers. His siblings would play with each other, utilizing their powers for fun but for Jaden, it was very lonely. Then one day... TO BE REVISED. ''Powers/Abilities '''Natural Energy Manipulation:' Jaden is able to absorb and manipulate the energy stored in Nature, and being able to release it to his own will. Jaden has a black tattoo on his right arm that activates and appears on his skin when he is using his powers. When Jaden is inactive and not using his powers, the tattoo does not show, BUT it is still absorbing natural energy. The only way for Natural Energy to enter Jaden's body is the tattoo which is always absorbing energy. When he's at full, it stops absorbing. But Jaden can force more natural energy into his body using his will and when he does, the tattoo appears on him, since he's using it to forcefully absorb more natural energy. When there is a natural phenomenon that occurs (for example, a thunderstorm), it gives him more energy and faster as well. This is why he is always outside. As natural energy is in his body, it automatically converts into gas which are the base form of his powers. *'Gas Form:' The form of his powers is gas and is the base form. He absorbs natural energy and inside of him, it converts into his own gas which he can project various gases, including oxygen and air. He can then manipulate it to however he likes, such as remove air from a living thing's lungs generate very powerful winds by exhaling. He can also chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can reverse this process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. He can then change this base form into whatever other form he wants to or what suits the battle. *'Plasmic Form:' The form of his powers is plasmic and is his go to form. He absorbs natural energy and inside of him, it converts into his own plasmic energy which he can fire at will or enhance his blows. These can take any shape of a blast or any defense he can use for it and can be any color. This is his main use of his power as it is the most useful. *'Solid Form: '''Jaden, although he doesn't have good control of his powers, has the abilities to change the phase of the plasmic energy, into a solid state. This turns the energy into a very hard solid that is difficult to shatter. This is mostly so he can form constructs and use them in certain tight situations where he can't always rely on using his plasmic energy. *'Liquid Form: He also has the ability to convert his plasmic or solid form into a liquid form which is mainly very acidic. This is very helpful for melting through surfaces, using the liquid form to stealthily kill or use the liquid to maneuver around tight or limited areas, where his speed won't help. He can also change this form so that it becomes a healing liquid, instead of an acidic burning liquid. Abilities *'''Natural Energy Enhanced Condition: Although Jaden does train, Natural Energy coming into the tattoo, does flow throughout his body and it allows him to gain better physical abilities automatically. The physical abilities he has is enhanced strength, speed, agility, instincts, charisma and dexterity. This is a huge help to him in battle, if it just starts, for example. Although, if Jaden uses too much Natural Energy in his fight his enhanced condition will start to deplete, if he doesn't let himself recharge or force the recharge. As of now, he still tries to train his body when he's depleted on Natural Energy, so he could still be useful but definitely not as powerful if he faces a powerful opponent. *'Knowledgable: '''Jaden can formulate accurate predictions on his opponent's moves and has proved to be able to analyze hostile capabilities and thought patterns efficiently. He can devise effective strategies in a matter of instants. *Total Recall: He seems to be able to recall memories in almost perfect detail. This applies to all of his life, other than before he arrived at the Orphanage. ''Appearance As you can see in the picture above, Jaden is a near-browned individual that has short black hair and hazel eyes. He has a horizontal slash on his nose from when he was younger. He has a slim body that's kind of toned. He is 15 years old, turning 16. He usually has on casual clothing and doesn't like super tight clothes. For now, as the adventure starts, he's wearing this: He has that on, except the gun in the back, and the thing on his arm and knees, the boots are a bit more loose. He has the tattoo on his right arm as you see in the picture above, and it appears on his arm when its activated. It doesn't show through his clothes however, but he can make it glow subconsciously to show through his clothing. ''Personality'' Jaden is a kind of calm "quiet" kid, that likes to keep things to himself, due to his weird hazy past. He likes to sit outside in nature and lay back to relax but he also likes to train his powers whenever he feels like it. He is clever and innovative, able to plan quickly and efficiently, as well as charming and charismatic when he needed to be, enabling him to sweet talk his way strike into deals with people or things of that nature. He is also patient and careful, though he is also capable of ruthless violence as he nearly murders criminals trying to do crimes in the process. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-420 Category:American Category:Good Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Scarred Characters Category:Unfinished Category:Tattoos Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Alternate Form Category:Gas Manipulation Category:Aerokinesis Category:Super Breath Category:Cryokinesis Category:Construct Creation Category:Liquid Transformation Category:Acid Generation Category:Biokinesis Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Wielders